Second Chance
by DevilChild13
Summary: This is for 917brat's challenge. The summary is inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Second Chance

**Pairings:** Harry/Alec/Edward, Carlisle/Esme, Alice/Leah, Jasper/Demetri, Emmett/Rosalie, Jacob/Teddy

**Summary: **After the final battle is over and Voldemort is dead Harry is left alone; completely alone. All his friends have turned their backs on him and the wizarding world is once more ridiculing him. Worst off all he finds out that his fiance, the one he was giving up everything for, is cheating on him with Draco; a death eater wanna-be whose money made sure he stayed out of jail. Not caring what happens to the wizarding world any longer and deciding to end it all. Harry goes into the Forbidden Forest alone to kill himself. Unfortunately his blood draws some unwanted attention, in the form of a vampire. Twilight/ Harry Potter crossover.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer and Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. This is part of **917brat**'s challenge.

**Warnings:** slash, mentions of abuse, mentions of torture, AU, violence, swearing, threesome, femslash, spoilers for DH

**Chapter 1**

Harry ran across the Hogwarts grounds toward the Forbidden Forest. He payed no attention to the students that were scattered across the lawn staring at him while he ran. He didn't look at them because he knew what their eyes held. Ever since the final battle everyone in the wizarding world looked at him with either hate, fear, or both. No body trusted him now. Not even his own friends trusted him. Everyone Harry loved was either gone or had abandoned him. All of his friends had turned their backs on him and there were even rumors that he would become the next Dark Lord. Only one person, Ginny, had been his solace from the hate and even she had been using him. Anger, hurt, sadness, and betrayal urged him faster as he ran. Harry couldn't believe what he had just seen. No he didn't **want** to believe what he had just seen.

Ginny was his fiance and the only woman he had ever loved. It had nearly killed him to leave her after sixth year when he went searching for horcruxes. His only comfort had been in the thought that when the war was over they would get back together and start a family of their own. Apparently none of that had mattered to Ginny. They were now in seventh year together, Harry, Ron, and Hermione having come back after the war to complete school along with the rest of the seventh years. The returning students had been given their own rooms with only one room mate. Harry and Ginny, as well as Ron and Hermione, shared rooms with each other since they were engaged. Harry had returned to his room after lunch to get his things for his next class. Harry hadn't seen Ginny at lunch but it wasn't a surprise to him that she wasn't there. She had a free period after lunch and had skipped lunch more then once before. He had been surprised, although, when he had entered his bedroom to see his **fiance** ridding his rival and worst enemy Draco Malfoy.

Harry ran into the Forbidden Forest, uncaring of the branches grabbing at his robes. Tears he had refused to shed before, now streamed down his face, blurring his vision more than it already had been before. Branches scratched his face and roots tried to trip him as he ran deeper into the forest. He had no idea where he was going and he honestly didn't care. Harry didn't know for how long or how far he ran or if he would even be able to find his way back to Hogwarts. Before he could think anymore on it, Harry's foot caught a tree root and he hit the ground hard. He pushed himself up so he was sitting up and righted his glasses out of habit. He looked around and saw that he had no idea where he was or where he had come from. He pulled his wand from his pocket and pointed it at his wrist. Muttering a quiet cutting curse, Harry slit his wrists. He dropped his wand beside him and leaned back against a nearby tree.

Harry stared up at the leaves of the trees as he let his blood flow from his wrists. He closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the trunk of the tree, as he waited for death to claim him for the second time. He suddenly felt hands grab his robes and lift him off the ground, pressing him against the tree. Harry opened his green eyes to see who or what had grabbed him. All he could see was a pale blur that he could identify as a person. Whoever was holding him had short dark brown hair and what he thought was black eyes. Harry closed his eyes again as he saw the blurred figure leaning closer to him. He felt a slight pinch in his neck and knew then that whoever was holding him up was a vampire. Harry didn't fight back and just let the vampire drink his blood. Suddenly the vampire dropped Harry and he faintly heard an angry hiss and the rhythm of hooves on dirt. Harry arched, screaming as what felt like fire coursed through his body.

When Harry opened his eyes again he wasn't certain if he was dreaming or really awake. Everything was startlingly clear, even the dust in the air was visible. Harry sat up slowly and looked around him. He was still in the Forbidden Forest, that much was clear, but other than that he had no idea where he was. He was in a small alcove of a large, old tree. The opening was covered by vines covered in moss and very little sun light filtered through. Harry reached up to push his hair out of his eyes and that was when he noticed that his glasses were missing. That made Harry wonder how he could see perfectly in such little light. That was also when Harry became aware of voices somewhere outside his little root alcove. Harry focused on the voices and it took a moment for him to realize what they were saying.

"Let me see him! He's a vampire and none of you have any authority over him," a voice snapped angrily.

"Neither do you, vampire. You tried to kill him and who's to say you won't try it again," another voice demanded. The angry demand was accompanied by the stomping of hooves. Harry was surprised to find that the centaurs were helping him. It was hard to believe since the centaurs normally didn't like wizards so he didn't understand why they would possibly be helping **him** of all people. He was, after all, the strongest wizard of his time and the Boy-Who-Lived.

Harry turned and moved the vines aside. He slid off the woven and knotted tree roots, his feet landing silently on the ground of the Forbidden Forest. There were centaurs all around and none of them looked happy. Harry saw that several centaurs were blocking the little alcove he had been in from view. He recognized one of the centaurs as Firenze, the centaur he had met in his first year. He knew that the other centaurs weren't too fond of Firenze because of his kindness toward wizards and so Harry wondered why the centaur was here. Apparently the centaurs were trying to block him from the view of the vampire who had changed him. That also meant that Harry couldn't see the vampire either.

"Listen to me you stupid horse. You will let me see the boy before I start getting angry," a voice, that Harry guessed belonged to the vampire, snarled coldly.

The centaur in the middle snorted angrily and stomped his hooves on the forest floor. Harry decided that now was as good a time as any to act before a fight broke out between the unknown vampire and the centaurs. He walked forward and put his cold hand on Firenze's flank. The centaur looked at him quickly in surprise and Harry could see the uncertainty in his eyes. He nodded at Firenze and the centaur moved aside, making a gap in the line. Harry walked between the centaurs and stopped directly in between them and the vampire. The vampire was pale and his crimson eyes stood out in his boyish face. His dark brown hair reached the top of his jacket collar. He was close to Harry's height, probably around 5' which made him shorter than Harry by about six inches. Harry was surprised to find the boy angelic and beautiful. The vampire saw him and looked right at him.

"Who are you?" Harry asked calmly, emotionless.

"I am Alec," the vampire told him. "What is your name?"

"My name is Harry," Harry answered.

"Lets go. You'll need to feed before I take you back to the Volturi with me," Alec said. That's when Harry finally noticed the burning thirst he felt. He could hear the beating of the centaurs hearts and it made his mouth fill with venom. He pushed down his thirst and tried to ignore the beating of the centaurs hearts.

"No," Harry said. Alec's eyes widened and it was clear that Harry had surprised him. "I won't feed in this forest. There are consequences for feeding on some of the creatures that live here. The centaurs helped me and I refuse to feed on ay of them. I may be a newborn but I've dealt with worse things than ignoring my thirst."

"I wasn't talking about feeding on animals," Alec said. There was disgust in his voice and Harry could see the slight wrinkle of his nose at the mere thought of it.

"It's against the law here for vampires to feed on wizards," Harry stated firmly. He crossed his arms over his chest and shifted his weight to rest mainly on his right foot so his left hip stuck out.

"You can't go back to that castle. The wizards will kill you if you set even one foot inside," Firenze said sharply. He stomped his front left hoof on the ground, crossing his arms over his chest as well.

"I have to go back Firenze. My godson is still there and I will not leave him here with those traitors I used to call friends. He'll be mistreated if I leave him there," Harry said.

"That's not allowed," Alec said. Harry's head snapped toward him, his hair whipping about his face from the force. "There is only one human at the Volturi and I'm not certain if Aro will allow another one."

"My godson comes with me or I don't go at all," Harry snarled. He glared at the shorter vampire and dropped his arms to his sides, his hands curling into fists. Alec growled back and his red eyes narrowed in a glare. The two vampires glared at each other, growling softly, both of them leaning slightly forward toward the other. The centaurs did nothing to try and make sure the two vampires didn't start fighting. They understood that the two needed to work this out their own way. It was a battle of stubbornness and they would not interfere. After about ten minutes Alec stopped growling and straightened up. Harry fell silent as well and straightened up after Alec did. It was clear who had won this battle of stubbornness.

"If you're going then I'm coming with you," Firenze told Harry stubbornly. "It's the least I can do after everything you've done for my heard."

"Take two other centaurs with you, Firenze. The wizards won't attack any of you if the threat of us attacking is clear," one of the centaurs said. It was the same one who had spoken to Alec earlier. Firenze nodded and chose two of the strongest centaurs. Harry nodded and turned toward the direction that the school was in. Alec fell into step beside him as he started walking back towards Hogwarts. The centaurs followed behind them through the forest. The walk was mostly silent until Harry realized he didn't even know what day it was.

"How long was I asleep?" Harry asked Alec. He looked out of the corner of his eye at vampire beside him.

"Three days. I think the venom was fighting with your magic during the change," Alec told him.

"I'm not surprised," Harry told him honestly. "The majority of wizards who are turned don't keep their magic after the change. Very few keep their magic and those that do keep only a small portion of their former magical power. I guess, like always, I'm the one exception. I can still feel my magic and it appears to be stronger than it was before." Harry didn't look at Alec as he spoke and the smaller vampire didn't say anything about it. He knew that everyone had their secrets and that Harry would tell him in his own time.

The strange group exited the Forbidden Forest and Harry immediately saw the students scattered about the grounds. He knew that it had to be Saturday for this many students to be outside in the middle of the day. Harry saw two red heads, a brunette, and a blonde sitting together by the Black Lake. He turned and headed toward them, his stride quick. Alec matched his stride exactly and the three centaurs had no trouble keeping up with them. As Harry drew closer to the group the sound of a baby crying reached his ears along with voices.

"Ginny make him shut up already," Ron said annoyed.

"I'm trying," Ginny snapped at her brother. "He doesn't need to be changed and he's not hungry; Madame Pomfrey already made sure of that. I don't know how to get him to stop crying. Harry always took care of Teddy, not me."

"I can't wait until we can ship the brat off to another family. There is no way I'm taking care of a half werewolf child even if he is a distant relative of mine," Draco sneered.

"Just send him to an orphanage instead of trying to find someone to adopt him. It'll be difficult to find someone willing to take him in with the bloodline he has," Hermione stated matter-of-factly.

"Will you shut up you bloody little brat!" Ginny yelled at Teddy while shaking him angrily. This only made the baby scream louder. Hermione pulled out her wand and cast a wordless silencing charm on the crying baby. Teddy fell silent but it was clear that he was still crying.

Harry had had enough. On his next step he used his new speed to get to the group before Hermione could even move to put her wand away. Harry snatched Teddy from Ginny's arms and moved away from the four students. He lifted the silencing spell from Teddy and the child's screaming nearly deafened him. He started bouncing Teddy gently and whispering comforting things to the werewolf half-breed. Teddy soon calmed down and smiled when he saw that it was finally Harry who was holding him.

"Keep your hands off of my godson," Harry hissed at the four. He glared menacingly at them even as Teddy messed with his black hair that fell to his collarbone. He turned and faced Alec. Before the shorter vampire could say anything, Harry pushed Teddy into Alec's arms. "I'm going to go get my stuff. Don't let them near him." Harry disappeared, running toward the castle.

Alec looked at the baby in his arms and the baby gurgled happily. Teddy reached out and tried to mess with Alec's hair. Alec held the baby at arms length away from him and Teddy looked like he was about to start crying again. The vampire pulled Teddy close again and let the now content toddler mess with his hair. The group of four Harry had taken Teddy from all stood and pulled out their wands. Alec heard the centaurs aim their crossbows at the witches and wizards.

"Who are you and what did you do to Harry?" Hermione demanded.

"I am Alec and I found Harry three days ago in the Forbidden Forest; or so I have been told it is called. He had slit his wrists and didn't resist when he saw me. I simply figured I might as well have a meal and fulfill his wish to die. Changing him was simply an accident," Alec explained. He spoke quickly on purpose to confuse the four magic users. He smirked when he saw that it had worked. He looked down at Teddy when he heard the baby giggle. His eyes widened slightly and he nearly dropped the young wizard when his eyes changed to crimson and his hair a dark brown to match Alec's. Alec heard a soft scoff and he looked toward the sound. He saw Harry standing not far away looking at him and the small baby he held.

"I'll explain that on the way to where ever it is we're going," Harry said to Alec.

"You can't take Teddy anywhere, Harry. It's against wizarding law for a magical creature to take care of a wizard child," Hermione said sharply.

"Then I guess it's a good thing Teddy's not considered a wizard child," Harry said calmly. He took Teddy from Alec and held the boy protectively.

"What are you raving about? Tonks was a witch, her mother was a Black, and her father a muggle," Ron spat at Harry.

Harry's black eyes narrowed at the red head. "Are forgetting about Remus? He was a werewolf. Teddy may not change during the full moon but when he gets older he'll be just like Bill. To the Ministry Teddy isn't a wizard or even a magical creature. There has never been a born half-breed werewolf before. Therefore wizarding laws do not apply." Harry's voice was cold as he practically growled out the explanation to the four.

"Harry we should get going," Alec said. "I told Aro I would be back yesterday. I may be one of his favorites but he won't exactly be pleased that I brought back another vampire and a baby." He said the last part so quietly that only Harry had heard him. Harry gave a very slight nod that the wizards and the centaurs wouldn't have been able to see. Harry turned to face the centaurs who were still looking at the three Gryffindor's and one Slytherin warily.

"Good bye Firenze. Thank you for your help during my change," he said to Firenze.

"You fought for our freedom and our right to keep our land in the forest. We owed you at least our assistance when you were being attacked," Firenze responded. Alec turned and Harry followed his lead. Harry was about to follow Alec back to the forest when Firenze called his name. He looked over his shoulder at the centaur. "You were destined for great things, Harry. You have achieved those things and now the stars tell of a happy future. There will be trials but there always are."

Harry gave Firenze a grateful smile before following Alec back toward the Forbidden Forest. He heard the galloping of the centaurs a ways behind him as they too headed back to the forest. Harry kept a hold of Teddy as he followed Alec through the forest. He didn't know where they were going and he honestly didn't care. Harry was content as long as Teddy was safe and he was away from the Wizarding World. He knew that following Alec would guarantee both of those things.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. Not even the plot idea is entirely mine.

**Warning:** I forgot to put in the last chapter that there will be some Edward/Bella but not much. There will be Bella bashing because I just don't like her.

"_Talking"_ Italian

**Chapter 2**

**Eleven years later**

Teddy had run away from home. His father's were fighting for some reason and he couldn't take it. They had gotten in arguments before but it had never been so bad that they had stopped talking to each other. This time they haven't been talking for at least a week. Teddy was sick and tired of it so he ran away. He didn't just go to another part of the city; that would have been too easy. Even going to another city would have been too easy for them to find him. So he went to another country, not a country in Europe. He went to America to make it harder for his father's to find him. He went to a small town on the side of the country furthest from Italy. It was also the town with the largest vegetarian vampire coven.

Teddy had been in Forks for all of five minutes before a police cruiser pulled up beside him. The car was still moving but it was going very slowly so it stayed beside him. The driver rolled down the window and the eleven year old looked at him. The officer had short but thick brown hair that was starting to gray. Half of his face was hidden by a beard but Teddy thought that it fit him. Teddy looked into the man's kind but observant brown eyes. Brown clashed with dull, light blue in a silent staring contest. It was the man who spoke first.

"I'm Charlie Swan, the Sheriff in this small town. What's your name, son?" the man, Charlie said. His voice was a deep baritone and Teddy found himself missing the gentle rhythm of his dad's light bass and his papa's warm soprano.

"I'm Theodore Nott," Teddy lied. He remembered his dad talking about a Theodore Nott a few times when he spoke about his school days. He figured it was close enough to his own name that he would be able to remember it.

"Well Theo what brings you here to Forks?" Charlie inquired. This is where things got difficult. Teddy didn't know a lot of English and he had next to no idea how to reply to Charlie's question. He could understand English fine but speaking it was another totally different story.

"I ran away," he admitted. It was hard to lie when you could barely speak the language.

"Now why did you do that son? Where are your parents?"

"I ran away _because my father's were fighting. I am from_ Italy," Teddy said. He mentally slapped himself for his poor English. He had only managed to say four words out of all of that. Charlie looked confused but had clearly understood the basis of what Teddy was trying to tell him.

"Can you understand what I'm saying?" Charlie asked. Teddy nodded his head yes. "I know someone who can speak Italian. I can take you to him and we can figure out what to do." Teddy nodded again and Charlie stopped the car completely. Teddy slid into the back seat of the cruiser and Charlie started driving again once Teddy had put his seat belt on. He drove to the hospital and Teddy followed him inside. Charlie speaks to a nurse briefly before going to the elevator. The went to the third floor and Teddy followed the officer through the hall.

Down the hall was a man, clearly a doctor from the way he was dressed. He had blonde hair and looked tall to Teddy even from across the distance between them. Charlie called out to the doctor, calling him Carlisle. Teddy had heard stories from his grandpa Aro about a vampire named Carlisle Cullen. He was a kind, wise vampire who helped humans. He was the leader of the coven here in Forks. The doctor stopped when he hears Charlies voice and turned to look at them. His skin was pale but Teddy was used to that. He was even used to the sharp, attentive golden eyes that looked at him across the hall. Charlie and Teddy stopped a few feet in front of Carlisle.

"Carlisle this is Theodore Nott. He apparently ran away from his home in Italy. Theodore this is Carlisle Cullen. He's a doctor here in Forks and speaks fluent Italian," Charlie said.

_"__Why did you run away from home, young one?"_ Carlisle asked him gently. His accent was flawless and Teddy expected nothing less from a vampire who was probably older than his papa.

_"__My father's have been fighting for a long time now. They don't even talk to each other. I got sick of it and left,"_ Teddy answered honestly. He knew that Charlie couldn't understand a word he was saying so he didn't bother with lying. His speech was rapid but he knew that Carlisle had heard every word that he had said.

_"__Why come all the way to Forks though? Surely someone so young wouldn't want to venture so far from home."_

_"__I came here so it would be harder for my father's to find me. I've heard stories about a vegetarian coven from grandpa Aro. He tells them to me when I go to sleep. He doesn't think I can remember them but I do. Grandpa Marcus told me if I was ever in trouble and couldn't come to them then I should come to you. He said that you help those who need it."_

_"__You know about vampires?"_ Carlisle's voice was shocked and Teddy knew that all of the information must have been very shocking for him. The young boy nodded.

_"__My father's are vampires. I grew up around vampires,"_ Teddy told him.

"What is he saying Carlisle?" Charlie asked the blonde man.

"He says that he ran away from home because his parent's are fighting. His family knows me and he's heard of me but we've never met before. His uncle told him to come to me if he needed help," Carlisle told the brown haired police officer. He was leaving out parts of the conversation and changing details on some things.

"Can he stay with you then, Carlisle? You're the only one in Forks who can speak Italian and if he feels comfortable around you and his family trusts you then I believe it would be best if he stayed with you," Charlie said. Carlisle nodded in agreement.

"I don't think Esme would mind and my children would be happy to have a guest stay with us. I'll bring him home with me shortly," Carlisle told Charlie. The Sheriff nodded and left the hospital, leaving Teddy alone with Carlisle. Teddy looked up Carlisle and met his curious gold eyes.

_"__Is your entire coven vegetarians?"_ he asked. He had heard tales from Grandpa Aro but he wanted to be sure. Grandpa Aro had told him that the Cullen coven consisted to seven vampires. At least three of them had abilities. One could hear the thoughts of people around them but had no control over the ability. Another could see the future and the last could feel emotions. Teddy was curious but he wasn't that concerned about them.

_"__Yes we're all vegetarians,"_ Carlisle replied. _"Why don't we go home? I don't think the hospital will object horribly if I left early so you can get settled in."_

Teddy nodded and shoved his hands in his pockets. Teddy always fiddled with his hands when he was nervous and he was certainly getting to that point. He hated hospitals and he didn't want to spend longer than he had to. The eleven year old followed the vampire out of the hospital and to the sleek black Mercedes he drove. They were silent on the drive to Carlisle's house. Honestly Teddy wasn't that surprised when they turned off of the road and onto a forest path. They entered a clearing and in the middle was a nice two story house. Carlisle pulled into the garage and shut the car off. Teddy got out and followed him into the house. Everybody inside was looking at them when they entered.

"Everyone this is Theodore Nott. He's going to be staying with us for a while," Carlisle told them.

"Why? Can't he just stay with Chief Swan or someone?" the blonde said. There was a slight sneer in her voice and she reminded him somewhat of Jayne.

"He's Italian-" Carlisle started to say.

_"__Actually I was born in England but my dad brought me to Italy after he met my papa,"_ Teddy interrupted.

"He was born in England but speaks Italian. Charlie suggested he stay here since I'm the only one who can communicate with him fluently," Carlisle finished. He had a small amused smile on his face from being interrupted.

"Are you sure that it's okay Carlisle?" a brown haired woman asked worriedly.

"I grew up wit' vampires. I will not tell," Teddy said. His voice was thick with his accent and his speech was halting. He hated speaking English. The way it felt on his tongue almost made him sick.

"I'm Esme, Carlisle's wife. These are our children Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and Edward. What brings you all the way here, dear?" the brown haired woman said.

"His parents are fighting and he wanted to get away," Carlisle explained. Teddy nodded in confirmation.

Esme smiled. "You're welcome to stay here for as long as you like."

"I'm taking you shopping tomorrow. You'll need clothes if you're going to stay here," Alice said.

"You do not have to do that," Teddy said quickly.

"I know but I want to," Alice said with a smile. Teddy yawned. Alice was next to him in an instant. "Come on I'll bring you to your room. You can stay in the guest room."

~/~/~/~/~/~

The next day Alice took Teddy to Port Angels. She said it was because their were more shops there but at first Teddy was uncertain. When they got there he realized it was true. They spent the entire day shopping. Teddy was falling asleep in the car on the way back. He hated going shopping and it was even worse when people kept staring at him. Teddy knew he was half werewolf on his real father's side, and because of that his stamina was higher than most humans. Never-the-less he was still only eleven and Alice was a hyper vampire with more energy than he could ever hope to have.

Teddy was suddenly jerked forward in his seat as Alice hit the breaks. The screeching cut through the quiet night and Teddy gasped as his seat belt locked. Looking out the windshield, Teddy saw the reason they had stopped. Standing in the yellow light of the headlights was a boy clad only in a pair of shorts. His skin was tan and his black hair was cut short. He was tall, almost freakishly so. Teddy could faintly see part of a tattoo on his right bicep. A faint growl turned his attention to Alice. She was glaring at the boy through the heavily tinted windshield of Jasper's mustang.

"Stay here," Alice tersely said. She got out of the car in less than a second. Teddy could now see Alice standing in the light of the headlights. She was standing directly in front of the passenger side of the car where Teddy was sitting. They started talking, more like arguing, but Teddy couldn't hear a word they were saying even with his heightened hearing.

In the silence of the locked car Teddy was left alone with his thoughts. He hated silence for that exact reason. Being left alone with his thoughts also left him alone with his wolf side. Being raised by vampires taught him to both fear and appreciate his animal side. The wolf was an animal of instinct and even though he wasn't a full werewolf it still got out of hand some time. Now appeared to be one of those times. Teddy felt a strange pull toward the boy outside and he decided to follow what the wolf wanted. The eleven year old removed his seat belt and leaned across the middle section to press the button to unlock the car. When he straightened up again, Teddy saw that Alice was turned around and looking directly at him. He knew she had heard the car unlocking. The blonde boy stepped from the dark blue mustang and walked toward the two. He froze the moment he stepped into the light of the headlights.

Dull blue locked with dark brown and Teddy felt his wolf surface. He gasped and put his hands over his face as it exploded in pain. His mouth filled with blood as his gums split, his teeth lengthening and sharpening into fangs. His hands flared in pain and he felt something cut into his forehead and cheeks. Pulling his hands back from his face, he looked at them and saw blood running down his fingers. His nails had grown into claws and Teddy knew that these may be the most obvious physical changes brought on by his wolf. After all he was still only half a werewolf so he would never truly change. Teddy's heart raced as he thought this. His dad had told him this may happen when he turned seventeen so he had no idea why he just changed. Unless...this strange boy was his mate. Teddy passed out.

~/~/~/~/~/~

When Teddy woke up he was back in his room in the Cullen house. He sat up slowly, confused of how he had gotten there. He remembered going shopping with Alice and being, for lack of a better term, dog tired. The eleven year old boy looked down at his hands in his lap and saw the claws that were now on his fingers. Sharp, one inch nails extended past his fingertips. He knew from stories told to him by his dad, that those claws could cut through a grown tree if he was angry enough. That's when he remembered what else had happened on the way home.

Teddy slid his feet out from under the blanket and was about to stand up when he saw that he was still wearing his socks. He pulled them from his feet and carefully stood up from the bed. He had learned when he was younger that if he wanted to sneak about it was best not to wear his socks. He carefully exited his room and made his way down the hall. The blonde boy stopped at the top of the stairs, uncertain on what to do. He had no idea if any of the stairs creaked and he knew that they lead directly into the living room. He didn't have to think long, though, because voices soon drifted up the stairs to his sensitive ears.

"Will you leave already, mutt?" Rosalie's voice demanded angrily.

"I'm not leaving until I see him," an unfamiliar voice growl. The voice was deep and sent a shiver down Teddy's spine. Teddy's wolf was screaming at him to go down there and see his mate.

"I don't care if Carlisle said he would talk to the kid when he woke up. He's only eleven and I won't let you take advantage of a kid," Rosalie snarled.

"I don't think you understand, leech," the unfamiliar voice was a growl and Teddy shivered. "Just because I imprinted on him doesn't mean it has to be a sexual relationship. The bond will make me anything he needs me to be. I'll be his best friend if that's all he ever wants from me."

Before Teddy could stop it, a growl forced its way up his throat and passed his lips. He spun, walked swiftly down the first few stairs and then jumped, leaping down the rest of the stairs. He landed in a crouch at the bottom of the stairs, his eyes focused on the tanned teenager. Teddy could feel the muscles in his back tense and ready to either run or lunge. A crackling sound registered in his ears and he realized it was his magic. Teddy took a deep breath, forcing himself to calm down and regain control of his magic. He stood and held his hand out to the teen.

"I'm Teddy Lupin Potter," he said politely. Only too late did he notice his mistake, but it was too late to take it back now. The teen smiled at him and shook his hand. His skin was warmer than a normal human's and compared to a vampire the shifter was on fire.

"Jacob Black," he said. His deep voice was kind and Teddy had to suppress another shiver. His wolf was overjoyed with touching its mate and the young wizard wasn't used to the strange feelings. The shifter let go of his hand and lowered his arm back to his side.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer and Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. The plot idea is not mine either. This is a challenge fic.

"_Talking"_ Italian

**Chapter 3**

Teddy could smell the anger, surprise, shock, and confusion coming from the vampires. The large, white living room reeked with their mixed emotions. The young half breed looked around at the vampires standing scattered about the room. Confusion and shock was easy to see in Emmett's eyes and face and the eleven year old was surprised at just how easy the large vampire was to read. Edward looked surprised and then anger filled his half black, half gold eyes. Alice was attempting to hide a smile but Teddy had a sneaking suspicion that the petite, female vampire had already guessed that he was hiding something. Jasper was the hardest for the young werewolf to read but he still managed to see the surprise in his eyes. Rosalie looked like she wanted to kill something and he seriously hoped it would not be him. Esme was looking at him with surprise, a dainty pale hand covering her open mouth. Disappointment showed in the blonde vampires golden eyes and it made Teddy feel bad for lying to them.

"You told us your name was Theodore Nott," Edward spat acidly. His voice was deadly calm and low in volume, shaking with suppressed anger. Jacob turned toward the bronze haired vampire, growling at him warningly. Teddy placed a hand on his arm and the tan skinned teenager looked down at him, curiosity in his dark eyes. Teddy turned his eyes from his mate and to the bronze haired vampire trying to kill him with his eyes.

"_I ran away from the Volturi. It was less of a risk to all of you and to myself if I lied about my name,"_ Teddy told him in rapid Italian. He did not bother trying to speak in English to the vampire. Alice had told him yesterday while they were shopping that the entire family was able to speak Italian and not just Carlisle. That was just a cover they used while pretending to be human.

"What else have you lied to us about?" Edward demanded. He took a step forward, toward Teddy and Jacob gave a second, louder warning growl, leaning down and forward in a partial crouch.

Before Teddy could answer, the glass doors at the back of the living room flew open completely on their own. An invisible force shoved the seven vampires and Jacob against the walls harshly. The vampires and Jacob growled and struggled against their invisible bonds. Teddy was the only one not pinned to the wall and he knew why that was. He could hear the crackle of magic in the air and feel the pressure of its power against his skin. He had felt this magic before while he was growing up and it always comforted and protected him. This time was different. His magic reacted to his mate being shoved violently against the wall and restrained. It lashed out uncontrollably and managed to push away the other magic restraining Jacob. The dark skinned teen slumped forward, slightly off balance from his invisible bonds disappearing without warning. Teddy swayed, his eyes closing in an attempt to make the room stop spinning. Pushing back the other magic had been difficult because of the vast difference in power. The young wizard would have fallen if warm, strong arms had not wrapped around him to steady him.

An angry snarl broke the dizzy preteen out of his thoughts. Slowly, he opened his eyes but was unable to make out the scene in front of him because his vision was blurry. It took a moment and several blinks for his vision to clear again. When it did he nearly screamed. Standing in front of the glass wall of the Cullens' living room were five vampires wearing the cloaks of the Volturi guard. However, this was not what scared Teddy. He had known these five vampires all of his life and he had not feared them since he was a baby. No, what scared the boy were the two male vampires standing in the middle of the line. Their eyes were narrowed in cold, angry glares that were focused on Jacob.

"Get your hands off of my son," Harry snarled angrily at the teenager. Alec, who was standing beside him, did not say anything but a mist started spreading slowly across the floor toward Jacob. Teddy's eyes widened and he instinctively thrust his hands out in front of him. A solid wall of light blue magic sprung up in the path of the mist, stopping it from reaching Jacob.

"Papa!" Teddy exclaimed. His voice shook with surprise and anger at his father's attempt to attack his mate.

"Harry let the Cullen's go," Jayne said with a sigh.

"Not until I get my son back," Harry snarled at her.

"Is there a reason there are five Volturi guards in my house?" Carlisle inquired, calmly and politely. He spoke as if he was not pressed back against a wall of his own living room by an invisible force.

"We're here to bring Teddy back home, Carlisle. Felix and I came along to make sure Harry and Alec didn't get too out of control," Jayne answered.

"You're not taking him anywhere. I don't care if you are his parents. I will not let vampires take–" Jacob's sentence was cut off by Teddy putting a hand over his mouth.

"Shut up before you make my Daddy madder than he already is," Teddy hissed at him. His dull blue eyes were narrowed in warning and staring up at confused dark brown.

"Teddy change back right now. You look like a bloody Malfoy," Harry said through clenched teeth, his voice a low growl. The eleven year old rolled his eyes at his dad but did not protest. Jacob and the Cullens stared in surprise as, right in front of their eyes, Teddy's dirty blonde hair lengthened until in fell to his waist and darkened to a dark brown, almost black, color. His dull gray-blue eyes changed into a bright green with flecks of red. His light tanned, olive skin lost its color so it became clear to them that he spent most of his time inside.

"How did you do that?" Jacob asked his young mate in awe.

"Don't answer that, Teddy," Harry cut in before his son could respond.

Jacob's head snapped up to look at Harry, his dark eyes narrowed in anger. "Let him speak for himself. He may be young but he's not a baby," he snapped. His voice was rough and gravelly from the growl that was rumbling in his chest. Harry hissed in response, his lips pulling back to bare his fangs. Teddy sighed and slipped out of Jacob's now lax hold, stepping away from the older werewolf. He waved his hand at the Cullens, willing his magic to free them, and they moved away from the wall. Harry did not even notice that his eleven year old son had removed the charm from the seven vampires.

Jayne rolled her eyes at the back of Harry's head and walked calmly toward Teddy. The Cullen's watched her warily but did not move to stop her when they saw Teddy smile at the female vampire. Jayne came to a halt in front of the short wizard and ruffled his dark brown hair affectionately, a small soft smile on her pale face.

"You okay, kiddo?" Jayne inquired. Teddy nodded a grin lighting up his face.

"Yeah. I have been having a lot of fun, Aunt Jayne. I traveled all over California before coming here," he told her excitedly. He moved his hands around as he spoke. Jayne chuckled softly, her crimson eyes soft as she looked down at Teddy.

"That must have been a very exciting experience for you. You got to meet a lot of new people and go to many places you've never been at before. I'd love to hear all about it," Jayne told him honestly. Teddy's smile widened and his hands began moving again as he started talking in rapid Italian. Jacob was only able to catch a few words in English and it was only because those words did not have an Italian translation. He was unable to keep a smile from pulling up the corners of his mouth as he watched his young mate talk enthusiastically about his travels across the west coast. The shifter found himself thinking that the young werewolf was cute when his eyes were lit up with excitement and awe, his hands flying all about him in wild gestures, and how the smile never fell from his face while he spoke.

"Teddy get your things," Harry interrupted. His voice was flat and emotionless. Teddy's head snapped toward his dad, his eyes wide and filled with so many emotions that they were unreadable even to the vampires. However, Jasper, because of his ability to feel emotions, did not need to see his eyes to know what the preteen was feeling. Teddy's surprise, hurt, sadness, and anger was clear as day to the blonde vampire. "We're leaving for Italy as soon as possible. You're grounded for running away and I'm not going to be letting you out of my sight for a long time."

Teddy's emerald and crimson eyes suddenly filled with anger that was masking a deep sadness. The unexpected emotions hit Jasper so hard it was almost like a physical blow. He took a step backward and leaned against the white wall, bracing a hand against it to remain standing. His breathing, although unnecessary, spend up with the influence of the boy's emotions. "Not leaving your sight? How old am I, Daddy!" Teddy demanded angrily. His voice shook with his unhidden anger and suppressed sadness. Jayne looked at Harry and Alec, a silent warning in her cold crimson eyes.

"Ten," Harry said without hesitating.

Without warning every window on the first floor of the house shattered at the same time, including the back wall of the house. Everyone, including the vampires, flinched but Teddy. The sadness was easier to see now in his two toned eyes. "I'm **eleven**. My birthday was two weeks before I ran away. Everyone was there to celebrate it; everyone but my own **parents** because you were too busy fighting and avoiding each other like the plague to even spend time with me. I could not take it anymore! All you did was ignore each other and ignore me. It took me running away for you to even pay attention to me and you **still** aren't speaking to each other." He could feel his magic building as he spoke and when he was done he let it go, spinning around sharply. He disappeared from the living room with a loud crack.

"That's why we wouldn't agree to come with you before now. We were waiting for you two to get over yourselves and talk but that obviously didn't happen. You were both being so selfish and stubborn that you were hurting Teddy by ignoring each other. It took all of my self control not to torture the both of you for the pain you have put that boy through," Jayne hissed coldly at Harry and Alec. She then turned her attention to Demetri and Felix. "Felix stay here and make sure those two talk to each other, and I mean actually **talk**. Demetri I need you to lead me and the wolf to the kid so we can try and fix **their** mess."

The light haired vampire nodded and led Jayne and Jacob out the back door of the Cullen's house. Harry ran in the opposite direction out the front door, followed by Alec and Felix. The Cullens looked at each other, exchanging confused glances.

"What just happened?" Emmett asked confused.

~/~/~/~/~

Demetri led Jayne and a transformed Jacob through the woods. The trees began thinning as they got closer to what they assumed was a clearing. They exited the forest and entered a large clearing. There in the clearing, sitting on the ground in front of a boulder, was Teddy. The eleven year old was curled up with his knees to his chest and his arms wrapped around his legs. The werewolf and two vampires ran toward the boy and stopped before him. Jacob curled around him, lying in the space between Teddy and the boulder. Jayne knelt down in front of the boy while Demetri remained standing. Teddy twisted around and buried his face in his mates' side, grabbing fistfuls of his fur. Jacob made a rumbling sound that was almost a purr when he felt the young boys' tears wetting his russet fur.

"Hey, come one stop crying, kiddo. We're all going to fix this, I promise," Jayne said gently.

"They don't love me anymore. They promised they would always love me but they lied. Why would they ignore me just because they are fighting with each other?" Teddy sobbed. His voice was muffled in Jacob's side but the two vampires and one werewolf heard him perfectly.

"Oh sweetie, I don't think they meant to hurt you. They're your parents and they'll always love you no matter what," Jayne said comfortingly.

"Jayne's right kiddo. They were scared sick when they realized you were gone. Your dads are just too stubborn for their own good most of the time," Demetri said to Teddy.

Teddy turned and looked at Demetri with anger in his eyes. "What does them being stubborn have to do with them ignoring me?" he demanded. Jacob gave a signal nod to show he agreed with his young mate. Jayne narrowed her red eyes at the large russet wolf.

"You are not helping fix this situation, mutt," Jayne snapped.

Teddy growled and lunged at Jayne, pushing the female vampire to the forest floor. He glared at his aunt and got in her face. "Do not call Jacob a mutt. He may be a shifter but he is. Not. A. Mutt. Do not insult my mate, Aunt Jayne," Teddy growled angrily. He gave a surprised yelp when gentle jaws grasped the back of his shirt and lifted him up into the air. He was pulled away from Jayne and back toward Jacob. The shifter placed him beside him again but this time Teddy was not against his side. This time Teddy was placed between his front legs. He was about to get up when a leg was placed on his lap, effectively pinning him where he sat. Teddy sighed and leaned back against the side of Jacob's neck.

Jayne stood back up and brushed off her clothes. "Are you and...Jacob going to be okay here by yourselves?" she asked Teddy. The young werewolf nodded. Jayne looked over at Demetri and the blonde vampire stood up.

"Demetri and I are going to go back to the Cullens' house. Come back when you two feel ready, kiddo. We'll try and talk some sense into your dads," Jayne said to Teddy. Teddy gave a small smile and snuggled into his mate. Jayne and Demetri were gone in the blink of an eye, leaving the shifter and werewolf by themselves.

~/~/~/~/~

Harry ran blindly through the forest that surrounded Forks. He did not know where he was going or even see the trees zipping past him like green and brown blurs. He needed to get away from everyone's accusing stares. They did not understand what he was feeling. They had no idea how hard it had been for him to stay away from his mate and his son. They would not believe or understand that Harry had avoided Teddy because he thought Alec would take care of him. He did not think that Alec would abandon Teddy because of a little fight between himself and Harry. He had thought that Alec loved Teddy like his own son despite the boy not being related to either of them by blood. Clearly Harry had been wrong in his assumptions of the other vampires' feelings.

Harry was pulled from his thoughts by someone tackling him from behind. A sound like thunder tore through the surrounding forest as the second vampire collided with Harry. The brunette twisted around while he fell and landed hard on his back with the attacking vampire on top of him. He could see light brown hair, messy from the run, resting on his chest. Familiar hands gripped tight at his clothes, as if the other man did not want to let him go. The shorter male pushed himself off of Harry slightly so he could look down at his face. Alec looked at his mate with unreadable crimson eyes. Harry closed his identical colored eyes, waiting for the insults and yelling he was sure to hear from the man he loved. The wizard's eyes snapped open in surprise when he felt a tongue gently lapping at his tears. Soon after Harry had been turned he had found out that he could still cry however his tears were blood instead of water. Alec pulled back again once Harry had stopped crying.

"Harry I am so sorry. I never meant to hurt you or Teddy. God I love both of you more than anything else. I felt like I was slowly burning being away from you and our son for those long, endless months. I'm tired of fighting. I just want my boys back. I miss lying in your arms through the night. I miss playing with Teddy and watching you play with him. I feel stupid for arguing about his education. We can send him to any school you want as long both of you are happy," Alec said. His voice was pleading and apologetic, showing Harry how sad and lonely the other vampire had been. It showed Harry that Alec had been just as lonely as he had been. Harry wrapped his arms around his smaller mate.

"I'm sorry too. I pushed so hard about Teddy going to a wizard school because I wanted him to have the experience and the chance to make friends. He wouldn't have gotten that with a tutor. I love you and I miss you too," Harry apologized.

Alec leaned down and captured his mates' lips. The lips that he had missed and that he had longed for. Harry returned the kiss, pouring all of his desire for his mate into it.

Their tongues explored the long absent mouth of their mate and their hands entangled in each others hair. Harry rolled them over so that he was on top of the smaller vampire.

Breaking the kiss, Harry whispered, "I have missed you."

Alec answered, "So have I."

Alec's eyes fluttered shut, as he felt Harry's magic sweep over them, banishing their clothes.

Harry wedged himself between Alec's legs and Alec wrapped his legs around his mates' waist.

Looking deep into Harry's crimson eyes, Alec said, "It has been too long."

"Far too long," Harry answered. Then he pushed himself forward, entering Alec.

This was not the tender lovemaking that the two mates often shared. This was an aggressive reclaiming of a mate.

Harry grunted out, "We…will…never…let…things...stand…between…us…like…this…again." Each of Harry's words was punctuated by a thrust deep into Alec.

Alec, who was seeing stars every time Harry slammed into him, agreed, "Never."

Harry leaned down and captured Alec's mouth, his tongue thrusting between the red lips of his mate.

Alec raked his hands over Harry's back, as Harry took him from both ends.

Each of Harry's thrusts was met by Alec pushing himself back onto Harry's raging manhood.

Their long denied passion soon drove them to a frenzied pace. The animalistic rutting soon pushed them over the edge. They both moaned into the kiss as they reached climax.

Then Harry rolled them over, so that the smaller vampire was lying on top of him.

Alec, whose mate was still inside him, nuzzled against Harry's chest and said, "I love you."

Harry kissed the top of Alec's head and answered, "I love you as well."

They lay there in a comfortable silence and just enjoying being back in the others arms. That is until Alec remembered their eleven year old son. He shot up off of Harry, the other vampire gasping as his soft member suddenly dropped from the tight passage that had encased him. He watched confused as his mate gathered his clothes and started pulling them on quickly. Hurt showed in his crimson eyes as Alec seemed to just be ready to leave after having sex with him.

"Harry, are you just going to sit there or are you going to help me find our son?" Alec asked. Harry's hurt faded and his eyes widened in shock. He could not believe that he had forgotten about his son. He jumped to his feet and simply spelled his clothes on. This earned him a playful glare from Alec and he smirked in answer. He held his wand in his palm and concentrated on an image of his son in his head.

"Point me," Harry commanded. The wand spun around in his hand and finally stopped, pointing somewhere in the forest. Both vampires took off into the woods, letting the wand guide them toward their son.


End file.
